icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Ewen
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Saskatoon, SK, CAN | draft = 168th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 1997 }} Todd Gordon Ewen (born March 22, 1966 in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played for several teams in the NHL. He played right wing and was primarily known as an enforcer. He played for the St. Louis Blues, Montreal Canadiens, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and San Jose Sharks. Todd retired with 1911 penalty min. putting him 58th for all time career. Junior career Ewen started his junior career with the Kamloops Oilers at age 16. He started the season in Kamloops but was traded to the Naniamo Lakers at the end of the season. This would be the last year that the team would be in Naniamo and they moved back to New Westminster.Ewen played 3 years for the New Westminster Bruins of the WHL where he was awarded the most improved player by the WHL and served as the assistant captain. In his last year with the Bruins he had 6 points and 200+ minutes in penalties at Christmas. Oilers head scout ,Barry Fraser, flew in to see his performance. He instructed Todd to start playing hockey as well as the aggressive style. He ended up with 52 points and 289 minutes in penalties. When the season ended with New Westminster Todd was loaned to the Maine Mariners for the playoffs. He centered a line which had Archie Henderson and Mitch Wilson as line mates. He was selected by the Edmonton Oilers in round 8 #168 overall of the 1984 Draft. Some of the other notable players in the organization at that time were, Cliff Ronning, Craig Berube, Bill Ranford, Link Gaetz, Alan May, Brent Hughes, Pokey Reddick and Brian Noonan. The team was coached by Junior hockey legend Ernie " Punch" Mclean. Most noted by the teams that he assembled and inducted in the British Columbia Hockey Hall of Fame, but also for the fact that Erinie survived a plane crash, car wreck and having a bulldozer roll over him. Professional career Ewen never played for the Oilers but was called up with the team for the 1985 Stanley Cup playoffs. At the beginning of the next season Todd was assigned to the Nova Scotia Oilers where he had a run in with Coach Larry Kish. He was traded to the St. Louis Blues. He played parts of four years with St. Louis and had one of his most memorable fights with Bob Probert. In his second fight in the National Hockey League he knocked out Probert with one punch. This would be the start of the battles with Bob that would continue. He was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in 1990 in their attempt to add an enforcer to the team for a Stanley Cup run. He played four seasons for Montreal which culminated in a Stanley Cup Championship in 1993. Before the start of the 1994 season he was traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim after the expansion draft and was the first trade made by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim along with Patrick Carnback. He spent the next three seasons protecting the team's star players Paul Kariya and Teemu Selänne along with his partner Stu "the grim reaper" Grimson. During this time with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Todd served as the assistant captain for all three years. The Mighty Ducks achieved a record for the winningest franchise team in history in their first year. After three years with the Mighty Ducks, Ewen joined the San Jose Sharks as a free agent in 1996–97, his last season in the NHL. His career ended with double knee surgery. He attended camp with the Phoenix Coyotes. He officially retired after suffering a knee injury in camp. Awards and achievements *1993 Stanley Cup Championship (Montreal) *1994 Traded from Montreal - First official trade by the (Mighty Ducks of Anaheim) External links * *Todd and Kelli Real Estate *Todd's Coaching Videos *St. Louis Blues Alumni Website *Hockey Hall of Fame Biography *Todd Creation Category:Born in 1966 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1997